Raindrops
by welshie
Summary: Vaughn meets Sydney for a counter-mission meeting after he goes for a run. Lots of Vaughnie-angst!


Title: Rain.

Rating: G.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the show or any of the characters.

Summary: Vaughn meets Sydney at the warehouse after he goes for a run.

A/N: In my opinion there can never be too many 'Vaughnie-angst' stories and it's a good thing that I like writing them as well! This is just one chapter long. Thanks for reading this and any reviews will be gratefully received!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain began to fall heavily as Vaughn ran down the LA streets. The rain helped him to keep running since it kept him cool in the warm summer evening. All Vaughn could hear as he ran was the sound of each measured breath he took. He looked down at the ground as it passed beneath his feet. He could also see his running shoes, one moving in front of each other in a rhythmic pattern that matched his heartbeat. The alarm on his watch beeped, pulling him out of his trance-like state. He switched it off and turned around to run back down the street, re-tracing the steps he had just taken.

By the time he reached the warehouse, his clothes were soaked through and his hair was stuck to his head. He rubbed his scalp with his fingers, shaking the water from his hair. The drops of water fell around him on to the floor. As he paced up and down, waiting for Sydney's footsteps, he could hear his shoes making a squelching noise every time he took a step on the hard concrete floor. He continued to walk, grateful for something to preoccupy his mind for a while.

~~~

Sydney parked her car near the warehouse. She looked at the clock on her dashboard after she noticed that Vaughn's car wasn't parked in the usual place. She guessed that she was early for their meeting. She grabbed her umbrella before she braved the driving rain outside.

Sydney walked into the warehouse after shaking the water off her umbrella. She began to worry that maybe something bad had happened to Vaughn and she was tempted to reach for her cell phone to call him. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help feeling relieved when she heard the sound of a fence being opened in the distance. Sydney quickened her footsteps suddenly anxious to see Vaughn.

~~~

After what seemed like an interminably long time he heard Sydney approaching. Vaughn liked to be the one to get there first. It gave him time to prepare himself so that he didn't seem quite so eager and pleased to see her. He desperately wanted to maintain some distance and at least an outward show of professionalism with Sydney.

"Hi." Vaughn said as he stepped away from her back towards the wall.

"Hi." Sydney took in his appearance; his wet clothes and hair. "What happened to you?"

"I got caught in the rain." He lied. "I went running. Anyway here's the camera for you to make copies of the documents." He handed over what looked like a silver pen to her. Sydney took a few steps forward and took the camera from him.

"Do you go running often?" she suddenly asked.

"Only recently."

"Why?" She saw the puzzled look on his face "I mean why do you run?' Sydney carefully studied his reaction.

"Why do you ask?" Vaughn asked surprised at her question.

"People don't only run to be healthier. They run to escape from their problems for a while, or it gives them the time to think things through."

"Neither." Vaughn lied again.

In truth Vaughn had been using his running time to escape. Sydney had long invaded his every walking moment and sleep had become a luxury for him. He had stopped talking to others about Sydney because he was scared that they would find even the slightest clue as to how intense his feelings for Sydney really were. So now his only retreat was to run each evening for miles and miles until his whole body ached and he was too tired to care about the pain he felt whenever he thought about Sydney. Vaughn would return to his apartment, remembering to feed his dog and himself. He'd then take a shower and manage to sleep the whole night because he was so exhausted. It became his routine everyday, to wake up, go to work, go running and then go home to sleep.

"So why do you go running?" Sydney repeated her question.

"I'm stuck behind a desk all day. I need the exercise!" He joked. "What about you?" Vaughn then asked trying to change the focus of the conversation to Sydney.

"I like to go running early in the morning, when the sun just comes up and before people head out to work. The streets are nice and quiet. I use the time to forget everything, to clear my head."

"Yeah." Vaughn found himself saying in agreement. Drops of water continued to fall from his hair onto his clothes.

"You should be careful, you'll get a cold if you spend too long in those wet clothes." Sydney blushed; embarrassed at her inappropriate comment.

"I'll be okay, it's still warm out." Vaughn said apparently ignoring her discomfort. Sydney and Vaughn could still hear the constant stream of rain falling on the roof of the warehouse.

"I'd offer to give you a lift, but..." Sydney's voice trailed off as she realised how ridiculous it was to pretend for even a second that they had a normal relationship. "Here, take this..." Sydney offered her dripping black umbrella to Vaughn.

"No, thanks. I might wait until the rain dies down. But since I'm soaked anyway it won't make any difference to me. Besides I don't live too far from here." Vaughn instantly regretted his last sentence as he saw the look on her face. She realised that although she had known him for a while she didn't even know the basic things about him for example where he lived.

"I should get going." Sydney said.

"Good luck." Vaughn replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back."

Vaughn just nodded his head. Sydney turned around and headed out of the warehouse back to her car. Vaughn waited until the sound of her footsteps faded away before closing the fence behind him. As Vaughn left the warehouse, he looked up at the grey clouds in the sky and he felt fresh raindrops fall on his face. Vaughn started to run once again, back to his apartment.

~~~~~~~

The End.


End file.
